1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to commercial display refrigerators having glass doors for allowing viewing of merchandise contained within the refrigerator. More particularly, this invention relates to fluorescent lights that are employed within commercial display refrigerators for illuminating the merchandise contained therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, display refrigerators are commonly used in retail stores such as grocery and convenience stores, for refrigerating merchandise such as beverages behind glass doors allowing the discriminating shopper to view the merchandise while shopping. Once the selection is made, the shopper may then open the glass door and remove the product from the refrigerator.
In order to minimize the shopper's viewing convenience while minimizing the tendency of the shopper to open the glass doors during the selection process, it has been desirable to fully illuminate the merchandise. In this manner, the shopper will hopefully not stand with the display door open while making the selection. Rather, the shopper will properly make the selection with the door closed and then open it when the selection is made. Hence, there has been a desire in the industry for illumination systems that fully illuminate the merchandise contained within the display refrigerator without obstructing the view thereof.
Presently, there exist various configurations of lighting systems for display refrigerators in which the fluorescent lamp fixture is positioned horizontally at the top or bottom of the merchandise shelving area. More recently, lighting systems have been positioned behind the mullions that support the respective glass doors. By positioning the lighting system behind the mullions, they are generally concealed from view by the shopping consumer and therefore do not otherwise hinder the presentation of the merchandise to the consumer.
Moreover, various lens systems, covers and reflectors have been developed for directing the light rays from the fluorescent light in a direction toward the leading edge of the display shelves so that even the merchandise in the center of the shelf midway between the mullions is fully illuminated. Such lenses and reflectors have also been designed so as to minimize the reflection of light toward the glass doors themselves that would otherwise create a distracting glare on the glass doors (i.e., a "zebra" effect) and thereby not present as pleasing of a shopping environment for the consumer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,146 and 5,471,372, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, illustrate various types of mullion-mounted lighting systems for display refrigerators.
The various configurations of lenses and reflectors employed in mullion-mounted lighting systems have achieved wide acceptance in the industry. Unfortunately, the specific designs for such lighting systems vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. Moreover, the design of such lens covers typically require that the lens be removed in its entirety in order to change the fluorescent lamp contained therein. Thus, there presently exists a need in the commercial refrigerator art for a universal lighting system that accomplishes the objects of illuminating the leading edge of the shelving while minimizing door glare, and yet being able to conveniently change the fluorescent lamp as needed when they become spent (i.e., burned out).
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the commercial display refrigerator art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a universal lens assembly may that be utilized in connection with various types of lighting fixtures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens assembly that may accommodate different-diameter fluorescent lamps.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens assembly that will minimize lamp breakage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens that will remain stable in cold temperatures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens that fits onto the lamp for the purpose of redirecting the light to the product and out of the customer's eyes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens/lamp assembly that also constitutes a sealed assembly that provides insulation for the lamp, thus allowing greater light output.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens/fluorescent lamp assembly that mounts onto commonly available lamp holder sockets and requires no other fastening means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lens assembly whereby the end cap can screw down to different heights to adapt to different lamp variations.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.